Stormseed
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Kehadiran Yue dalam kehidupan asmara Touya dan Yukito bagaikan sebuah blokade dalam fase badai. Benarkah? Touya/Yue


Saat saya cuap-cuap di Twitter tentang membuat fic Touya/Syaoran, tiba-tiba kak Silpherwoulf rikues fic Touya/Yue yang angst. Awalnya saya sangsi karena saya sepertinya lebih bisa membuat Touya/Yuki yang canon dibanding Touya/Yue, tapi ternyata suatu saat, setelah mendengarkan satu lagu, saya jadi mendapat ide untuk fic ini. Jadi yah...

Terinspirasi dari lagu _Shattered_ _(MTT version)_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _Trading Yesterday_. Kalau mau cari lagunya (supaya bisa lebih mendapatkan _feel_ fic ini, misalnya?), pastikan lagu yang MTT version, karena versi yang itu lebih enak daripada versi pendahulunya. Atau kalau mau minta saya lewat review/PM juga boleh. :)

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP's

* * *

**Stormseed**

**by Phoebe Yuu**

* * *

Satu masalah dalam hubungannya dengan Yukito yang sampai sekarang masih berusaha dipecahkan oleh Touya adalah mengenai frekuensi dan periode kemunculan Yue. Makhluk yang satu itu memang sebisa mungkin tidak muncul pada sebagian besar kehidupan pribadinya dan Yuki, karena dia hanya akan muncul saat ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir Sakura. Yah, itu, atau pada saat Yuki entah bagaimana berhasil menyambung kontak dengannya setiap mereka berselisih paham dan menggunakan kehadiran Yue sebagai penghalang agar Touya tidak menemuinya untuk beberapa jam... atau hari. Kegunaan Yue yang terakhir itulah yang selalu menjadi masalah terbesarnya, karena makhluk itu selalu—_selalu_—berada di pihak Yuki dan tidak pernah berusaha berada di pihaknya walaupun secara praktis ialah penyokong energi terbesarnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi wujud sementaraku," adalah alasannya selalu setiap Touya meminta Yue kembali menjadi Yukito agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tentu saja, bagi kehidupan asmara Touya dan Yukito, keberadaan Yue adalah sebuah blokade dalam fase badai.

Tapi terkadang, bagi Touya, kehadiran makhluk itu dalam waktu-waktu tertentu seakan menciptakan sebuah kesepakatan tersendiri mengenai paket hubungannya dengan Yukito. Ada perasaan empati di antara mereka yang terbangun di atas eksistensi—atau keengganan—Yukito; Touya mencintainya dan Yue menjaganya seperti burung menjaga sangkar. Kehadiran Yue sesekali dalam hidupnya membuatnya kembali teringat akan eksistensi utama Yukito, bahwa apa pun yang ia maupun Yuki rasakan, semuanya atas sepengetahuan Yue. Dan kebijaksanaan Yue yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di ranah privasi mereka kecuali saat Yukito benar-benar menginginkannya menunjukkan seberapa besar penghargaan yang diberikan makhluk itu pada eksistensi mandiri Yukito. Pemikiran-pemikiran seperti itulah yang akhirnya selalu membuat hubungan Touya dengannya menjadi ambivalen dan seakan berputar di satu lingkaran yang tanpa titik temu.

Karena perasaan ambivalennya juga ia paling salah tingkah jika Yue sudah muncul. Terutama jika makhluk yang bersangkutan sudah duduk di sofa yang biasa digunakan Yukito dengan sikap tak acuhnya yang luar biasa seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh, saat melihatnya, hal yang pertama muncul di pikirannya adalah apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi pagi sebelum pergi bekerja hingga membuat Yukito mogok muncul. Pikiran selanjutnya biasanya berhubungan dengan doa-doa dalam hati agar masalahnya bisa cepat selesai dan ia bisa melihat Yuki-nya lagi.

"Yukito sedang malas bertemu denganmu," ujar Yue tanpa menengok saat ia merasakan keberadaan Touya di ambang pintu keluarga apartemen mereka—apartemen Touya dan Yukito, lebih tepatnya, tapi terserahlah.

"Aku tahu," jawab Touya. "tapi seingatku tadi pagi kami," –_kami_, ia selalu menganggap Yue sebagai eksistensi tersendiri di rumah ini selain dirinya dan Yuki, hal itu lebih mudah dilakukan dan disepakati—"kami tidak membicarakan apa pun yang berakhir buruk." atau tidak sepengetahuannya. "Ada masalah?"

Bola mata pepermin Yue mengerling sejenak ke arah jendela dan terlihat merenung menatapi bayangan pepohonan yang bergoyang ribut tertiup angin di luar jendela, sebelum kembali menatapnya sambil mengedikkan kepala mengisyaratkan agar ia masuk ke ruangan. Touya menurut dan berhasil membawa tubuhnya duduk di sofa _single_ di hadapan Yue, mengernyit aneh saat tubuhnya seakan ingin pergi ke tempatnya biasa duduk di samping Yukito—yang sekarang tidak mungkin karena partnernya itu tengah menjelma menjadi Yue.

Yue menyadari kernyitannya dan menaikkan alisnya tertarik. "Kau tahu aku tidak keberatan kau duduk di sampingku. Maksudku, kau praktis setiap hari duduk di sampingku dalam jarak yang lebih mengerikan daripada penumpang kereta _subway_."

"Tidak, terima kasih," Touya merasakan wajahnya menghangat. "Jangan tersinggung, tapi saat yang kausebutkan itu selalu tanpa kehadiranmu secara nyata, kau tahu?"

Ini juga salah satu penyebab perasaannya yang ambivalen terhadap Yue. Ia tahu Yue tahu—dan merasakan—segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan pada Yukito di momen-momen privat mereka, dan kenyataan bahwa hal itu tidak mempengaruhi perasaan datar Yue kepadanya, atau perasaannya kepada Yue, membuat hubungan mereka berdua selalu berakhir canggung atau dingin—canggung bagi Touya dan dingin bagi sang makhluk berambut perak. Di kepalanya hubungan asmara rumitnya dengan Yukito dan Yue tersimpul bagaikan hubungan _menagé_ dengan pihak ketiga yang hadir sebagai pemerhati permanen dan partisipan pasif yang tak mempermasalahkan emosi dan perasaan. Bagaimana pantasnya _ia_ bereaksi dengan hubungan macam itu?

Yue menggeleng. "Sampai kapan pun kau tetap orang yang sopan, ya."

Touya berdehem untuk mengalihkan topik. "Jadi, apa penyebab Yuki tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

Pandangan Yue kembali merenung. "Yukito sedang ingin memikirkan sesuatu—bukan, dia ingin kalian memikirkan masalah ini sendiri-sendiri." Ia mengerjap dan seakan berusaha melupakan renungannya. "Mau teh?"

"Sangat," Touya tersenyum menghadapi Yue yang kelihatan berusaha mengikuti alur bepikir Yukito: membuatkan teh untuknya setiap ia pulang bekerja. Yue yang insting manusiawinya tidak terolah selalu merasa asing terhadap semua aktivitas manusia kecuali tidur, karena itu kenyataan bahwa ia kini bisa membuat teh hanya untuk berusaha berkomunikasi normal dengan Touya entah kenapa menambah rasa hormatnya pada makhluk sihir itu.

Yue mengangkat dirinya dari kursi dengan mudah dan melayang pelan menuju dapur—untuk apa lelah berjalan jika kau bisa melayang atau terbang? Touya mengikutinya namun berusaha untuk menjaga langkahnya agar bisa tetap di belakang Yue alih-alih di sampingnya.

"Duduk," perintah Yue.

Touya menurut dan memerhatikan penjaga kartu Clow itu menarikan jemarinya kesana-kemari, membuat cangkir-cangkir dan teko dan beberapa perabot lain mendatanginya tanpa susah payah. Salah satu keuntungan lain mengencani wujud sementara makhluk sihir berusia ratusan tahun adalah kesempatan melihat perabot melayang tanpa trik dan teh yang disajikan dalam sekejap setidaknya sekali setahun; dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit teh panas sudah siap di hadapannya—hanya di hadapannya. Ia menyisip tehnya perlahan dan merasakan mata Yue terarah kepadanya, pandangan merenungnya kembali, tapi segera menghilang begitu sadar ia mengerlingnya dari balik cangkir teh.

"Yukito mencemaskan hubungan kalian," Yue tiba-tiba berkata. Ada kilatan sedih sejenak melintas di matanya.

Touya merengut. "Tapi kami tidak—"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" potong Yue. "Hitungan waktu manusia selalu lepas dariku."

Ah. Jadi itu.

"Yuki tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu," jawabnya. "Aku mencintainya—" ia terdiam sejenak, seakan mempertimbangkan kata-katanya. "—mencintai _kalian_ selamanya, sampai aku mati."

Yue kelihatan jelas terkejut atas koreksi ucapannya, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, Touya."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti?"

"Semuanya," ujar Yue, kali ini kesedihannya tampak. "Selamanya tidak pernah pasti bagi manusia."

Touya tercenung. Ia hampir refleks membalas, "Tentu saja, bukankah memang seperti itu juga bagi Yuki?" sebelum berhasil menahan dirinya dan dalam sepersekian detik seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan akan siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia cintai, akan siapa orang yang kini duduk bersamanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerjap. Entah bagaimana ia selalu bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa Yukito bukanlah manusia. Yue, ia selalu tahu, tapi Yukito? Berbeda dengan Yue yang memiliki sikap dingin dan tak terjangkau, Yuki yang ramah dan hangat lebih bisa dilupakan sebagai bukan manusia. Kadang ia bahkan lupa jika Yukito adalah Yue dan sebaliknya, terutama jika Yue lumayan lama tidak muncul dan mengingatkannya akan keberadaannya.

"Aku... Yue..."

"Tidakkah kau pernah memperhatikan Yukito?" Touya mendongak dan melihat Yue menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sedih yang langka terlihat di ekspresinya. "Tidakkah kau pernah memperhatikanku?"

Rengutan di wajah Touya kembali. "Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apa atau siapa dirimu—kalian."

"Dan aku—juga Yukito—berterima kasih atas perasaanmu," balas Yue dengan suara yang tenang dan terjaga. "Tapi Yukito... tidak sepertiku, dia baru saja menyadari bahwa dia bukan manusia. Dia takut terluka," pandangan matanya berubah dingin, mengalirkan desiran waspada di tubuh Touya. "dan aku tak ingin dia mengalami luka yang sama sepertiku."

Hati Touya serasa terpilin. Ia dengan jelas mendengar siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yue: Clow. Dan dirinya adalah salah satu keturunan reinkarnasi Clow, Clow yang bukan lagi Clow yang ia cintai, tapi kenyataan bahwa ayahnya adalah reinkarnasi Clow tetap tidak berubah. Darah orang yang dicintai Yue, dalam sebuah konspirasi takdir yang rumit, mengalir dalam dirinya.

"Kau..." gumam Yue ketika Touya tidak membalasnya. "Kau mirip dengannya. Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

"...Clow?"

Yue mengangguk. Touya mengatupkan giginya kencang. Ia tahu sekarang kenapa hubungannya dan Yue tak pernah berubah, kenapa hubungannya dengan Yue tak pernah bisa semirip hubungannya dengan Yukito. Hubungannya dengan Yukito selama ini adalah sebuah proyeksi dari keinginan terpendam Yue terhadap Clow. Yukito mencintainya karena Yue melihat Clow dalam dirinya, dan keinginan Yue terhadap dirinya dianggap Yukito sebagai 'hati'-nya yang tulus mencintai Touya. Perasaan Yue dan Yukito terhubung dalam satu kondisi yang membingungkan, dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Touya ikut meragukan perasaan Yukito padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, siapa pun kau," ujar Touya tiba-tiba. Tangan mencengkeram erat cangkir tehnya, berusaha bertahan pada satu hal nyata yang mampu mempertahankan sensasi realitas dan mencegahnya pergi—dari Yukito dan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Yukito juga mencintaimu," jawab Yue, kalimatnya menggantung di udara dan matanya menerawang. Ada emosi yang mengalir di mata pepermin itu, tapi tak pernah bisa Touya terjemahkan.

"Aku mencintai_mu_," ulang Touya dengan penekanan. "Kau?"

Yue menatapnya, menatap menembus dirinya, dan ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya saat mata itu perlahan bergerak menjauhinya. "Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu."

_Dalam bahasa Yue itu berarti sangat cinta_, entah kenapa ia seperti mendengar suara Sakura dalam kepalanya. _Tapi—_

Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menenangkan turbulen yang mencipta badai dalam dirinya. Suara gemuruh yang ia dengar entah berasal dari luar jendela atau dari dalam dirinya.

Yue juga seakan mendengar gemuruh itu, matanya dengan cepat mengerling ke arah jendela. "Akan ada badai..."

Touya tersenyum getir. "Oh ya?"

"Yukito mencintaimu," ujar Yue seperti boneka rusak, entah kenapa ia merasa perlu menekankan hal itu. Touya tidak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan penjaga berenergi bulan itu mengerutkan dahinya gugup—_Yue tidak menggigit bibirnya seperti Yukito saat ia gugup_, pikir Touya, tapi ia selalu merengutkan dahinya seakan kegugupan adalah sebuah perasaan alien dalam dirinya. Ia kemudian mendesah. "Aku selalu merasa dipermainkan oleh Clow..."

"Karena?"

Yue memandangnya sejenak dengan tatapan rapuh yang ingin Touya definisikan sebagai kerinduan, namun hatinya kembali sakit ketika ia melakukannya. Pandangan itu hanya bertahan sekelebatan sebelum menghilang dan kembali menerawang kosong.

"Karena... seakan dia dengan sengaja bereinkarnasi dan memiliki dua penerus; satu untuk kekuatannya dan satu untuk... menjadi dirinya."

Seakan Clow menyuruh Yue—dan Kerberos—untuk memilih apakah yang sebenarnya dicintai dari Clow: kekuatannya atau ide tentang dirinya. Kerberos memilih Sakura, sumber magisnya, dengan pertama memunculkan diri di hadapan adiknya itu, sementara Yue, secara tidak sadar, memilihnya dengan cara Yukito yang pertama kali memunculkan diri di hadapannya.

Yue mencintai ide tentang Clow dalam dirinya.

Touya rasanya ingin membanting cangkir teh yang selama ini menjadi pasaknya bertahan di dunia nyata. Ia ingin melempar realitas yang seakan mengejek takdir hidup dan perasaannya. Ia ingin Yukito, yang akan mengatakan dengan senyum bahwa ia mencintai Touya karena dirinya adalah Touya, tapi kini Yukito tidak ingin menemuinya dan Yue sampai kapan pun takkan bisa melihatnya lebih dari sekedar penerus ide tentang Clow; tapi ia mencintai Yukito, apa pun dan siapa pun dia, dan bukankah ia tidak bisa mencintai hanya setengah jiwa?

Ia ingin memeluk Yukito, atau Yue, yang mana pun tidak masalah karena mereka pada akhirnya tetaplah satu orang yang ia cintai. Ia ingin memeluknya dan meminta cinta mereka sepenuhnya. Ia tidak ingin lagi menganggap mereka berbeda, ia tak ingin lagi membedakan mereka, karena ia menginginkan mereka yang nyata sebagai satu. Ia ingin bisa memeluk Yue sebagaimana ia memeluk Yukito, mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai Yukito, karena cintanya bukanlah cinta yang sejati jika ia hanya mencintai setengah jiwa tanpa bisa menyatukan batas.

Apakah Yukito benar-benar mencintainya? Apakah dirinya sungguh-sungguh mencintai Yukito?

Touya menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Inikah yang ingin Yuki renungkan?"

"Aku tak mau dia terluka," bisik Yue. _Aku tak mau terluka lagi, karena mencintaimu._

"Kau dan Yuki... memang mirip," gumam Touya tanpa sadar.

"Begitulah yang kudengar, lebih dari sekali," Yue tersenyum tipis padanya. _Begitu juga dirimu dan Clow._

Touya untuk pertama kalinya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, memerhatikan gemuruh dan kilat yang mulai saling menyambar dalam kegelapan malam. _Akan ada badai_, ia mendengar dirinya mengulangi perkataan Yue dalam hati.

"Pemilikku akan pergi ke Hong Kong," ujar Yue setelah mereka lama terdiam memandangi bibit badai di luar jendela. "Aku akan menemaninya."

Touya sontak kembali terfokus pada makhluk sihir di hadapannya. "Sakura... akan ke Hong Kong untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di sana, kan?"

Yue mendekapkan kedua tangannya di sekitar tubuhnya seakan kedinginan, dan perlahan mengangguk. "Dan kurasa... akan melanjutkan kunjungannya dengan menikahi anak keluarga Li?"

_Dan menetap di Hong Kong bersama bocah itu,_ Touya memejamkan matanya lagi, _dan itu berarti bahkan Yue dan Yukito pun takkan ada di sisinya lagi._

"Aku telah berjanji akan selalu melindungi pemilikku."

Touya tertawa lemah. "Bocah itu... pada akhirnya memang mengambil semua hal yang berharga dariku, kan?"

"Touya..." suara Yue yang seakan putus asa membuatnya membuka mata. Makhluk itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tempatnya. Touya secara refleks memundurkan kursinya dan menarik tubuh langsing itu ke pangkuannya, ke pelukannya. Yue meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bidangnya, dan lengan Touya secara otomatis melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia mengusap rambut perak panjang itu, menghirup aroma Yukito yang familiar di sana, dan kembali merasakan hatinya hancur. Harusnya ia bisa melakukan hal ini sejak dulu. Harusnya Yue berani datang ke pelukannya sejak dulu. Harusnya tadi ia bisa dengan mudah duduk di samping Yue, dan bukan di hadapannya, persetan dengan keinginannya untuk menghormati perasaannya. Jika begitu, mungkin semua pembicaraan ini takkan pernah terjadi.

"Kurasa ini keputusan yang terbaik," bisik Yue di telinganya, semburat nada Yukito yang tercampur di dalamnya membuat Touya sadar kalau keputusan ini merupakan hasil konsensus kedua pribadi dalam tubuh tersebut. "Aku akan kembali kalau kau dan Yukito sudah menemukan jawabannya," ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membiarkan tangannya menjelajah dada Touya dan berakhir di rahangnya, mengelusnya perlahan. "...kalau _aku_ sudah menemukan jawabannya."

Touya meregangkan pelukannya, hanya membiarkan kedua tangannya bergantung pasrah di pinggul tajam yang familiar di sentuhannya—selalu familiar namun tidak pernah sama. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Yue dengan senyum tipisnya, dengan nada menggantungnya. _Tapi—_

Sayap putih Yue mengembang lebar memenuhi ruang makan mereka yang kecil, lalu mengatup melingkupi mereka berdua seakan melindungi dari bahaya dan masalah apa pun yang rumah mereka berikan: hubungan dan ketidakpastian perasaan, realitas. Touya menutup matanya—harus berapa kali ia menutup mata dan melupakan kenyataan, melupakan absennya satu di antara dua?—dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati satu momen ini sebelum berakhir dan hilang untuk entah berapa lama, mungkin selamanya.

"Sampai saat itu..."

Hembusan angin yang kencang menerpa sekujur tubuh Touya dari segala arah—badai, ataukah Yue? Ia mendengar kepakan sayap dan merasakan sapuan lembut di dahinya sebelum semuanya menghilang—kepakan sayap, sentuhan, dan kehadiran Yue, kehadiran Yukito. Touya membuka matanya pada ruangan kosong, beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menuju jendela, memandangi keriuhan terjadi di luar jendela. Setidaknya badai di luar jauh lebih tenang daripada badai dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

Ia menutup jendela dan berusaha membungkam badai. Satu cangkir teh duduk tenang di atas meja. Sendiri.

**~End~**

* * *

**Yuu's note:**

Sepertinya saya harus mulai menyalahkan kak Silpherwoulf, karena kalau ada satu hal yang saya pelajari dari menulis fic ini, maka itu adalah kecintaan baru saya pada Touya/Yue. Sekarang saya malah nggak terlalu yakin bisa bikin fic Touya/Yuki. Aaah, I blame you, Kak!

Apakah fic ini terlalu OOC? Terlalu absurd? atau terlalu brilian? #shoot

**Review, please?**


End file.
